


Encounter

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: encounter verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, fantasy Scott/Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Gambit runs into Iceman in a gay bar. (Written before Iceman was revealed as gay in the comics)





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was written long before Bendis decided to out Bobby as gay. So Bobby was portrayed as bisexual during this fic.

Encounter

“Surprised to see you in here Cher,” A familiar voice said and he nearly turned to ice in shock only fear of being stuck that way again stopped him. “So what’s the Iceman doing in a gay bar,” Gambit said stepping around to lean on the counter. “Northstar, will probably be pretty happy to hear you were in here.”

He felt a moment of panic he could turn it into a joke or lie but instead he decided to turn it back on Gambit. “What are you doing here,” he said quickly. “Rogue probably won’t be happy after that trouble with Mystique.”

“That trouble with Mystique is exactly why I am in here,” Gambit said with an almost easy going shrug. “Rogue dumped me.” He then looked around the room with a clearly interested look. “I want to forget but being with a woman will only remind me of the one I love and can’t have.”

“You sound like you’ve done this before,” he said clearly surprised that Gambit apparently swung both ways. “Do any of the x-men know you swing both ways?” He was surprised because even when he and Rogue were together Gambit flirted with nearly every female around.

“Sure Stormy, Rogue, Cannonball and a few others.” Gambit said and then turned toward him. “You still haven’t told me what your doing here, especially since you just got your human form back with Emma’s help.” Gambit gave him an appraising look. “I thought you’d be out looking for female companionship not in a gay bar.”

“Annie told me Northstar had a crush on me before she left,” He admitted. “It got me thinking about things and I was wondering if I could be with a guy.” He knew Gambit was the absolute last person to talk to about this but he was here. “So I thought I’d come see.”

“Anyone can be with a guy but can you love one that’s the question,” Gambit said causally. “Sex is easy stuff just feels good if your attracted to the person or not is the important thing just using someone for sex never ends well.”

Gambit then looked him up and down. “So have you ever been attracted to a guy before now or is this new?” He honestly didn’t know how to answer that question. He knew a few past girlfriends had alluded to him being in the closet but he had genuinely been attracted to them though their comments made him nervous for some reason. “You seem really confused Bobby you don’t need to be diving into the deep end like this until you get things figured out.”

It was strange to hear concern from Gambit of all people. “I just need to figure this out cause Emma hinted it things I was repressing that got me trapped in ice.” He said wishing she’d just told him. “I can’t be on the team until I figure out for sure if I can ever turn to ice again without getting stuck.”

 

“You should go back to the mansion and think things over maybe talk to Hank he’d be a lot better at this than I would,” Gambit said guiding him towards the door. “How did you get out here anyway take one of the mansion cars?”

“No they all have GPS I walked into town and then got a cab to drop me off a block from here,” He admitted. “I didn’t want anyone checking the GPS and finding out where I’d gone and I can’t talk to Hank I know what Hank would say.” He did know Hank would some how make this all about his constant inadequacy issues and that might lead to him admitting some of the things he was ashamed of like not bothering to learn students names anymore so he wouldn’t mourn them as badly when they died.

“Well come on then you can crash at Gambit’s place in the city,” He supposed he should have been surprised that Gambit had a place in the city but after tonight it wasn’t very surprising. “You’ll have to ride on the back.” Gambit said once they were back in the parking lot and heading toward the motorcycle.

As they were approaching the motorcycle a slight moan drew his attention to a car car they were passing where a guy was stretched back in the seat getting a blow job from another guy. He found himself staring in shock at first until Gambit poked his shoulder. “Come on Bobby they don’t really want an audience or they’d be over there?” He said pointing to a barely concealed alley where he could see another couple going at it but they were staring right at the two of them. He couldn’t help but stare back and he nearly had a heart attack when the men motioned for them to come over.

Gambit grabbed him by the collar and dragged him toward the bike then. “Honestly cher don’t you know a thing about what kind of place this is?” He was realizing that he really didn’t he’d heard about clubs like this but never went to one. “Your lucky I found you in there or you’d probably be up against the wall with your ankles behind your head by now.” Now thanks to what was going on in that alley he had that image in his head.

Gambit got on his bike and then held out a spare helmet and motioned for him to get on. “Come on Cher climb on,” the other man said. He climbed on and reluctantly put his arms around Gambit to keep from falling off.

As they road toward Gambit’s place his mind kept going back to what he’d seen the two men in the alley’s show wasn’t very arousing it just seemed crass and designed to shock but when he thought about the two guys in the car he found himself responding physically. He was mortified to be popping a boner while on the back of Gambit’s bike with his arms around the guy. He tried thinking of unsexy thoughts but it wasn’t helping. He was glad it was a short ride as he got off as soon as Gambit stopped by five story run down building with just a large garage door out to the street beside a building. “So this is your place in the city a run down old garage?”

“You’ll see,” Gambit said walking over to the wall and revealing a disguised high tech key pad. The door opened and he followed Gambit who was walking the bike into a high tech garage. “This is only the first floor I own all five,” Gambit said as he felt his mouth fall open at all the different vehicles scattered around. “You all forget some times that Gambit was a very successful thief.” He immediately wondered how man vehicles were stolen. “There’s a guest suite on the second floor you can go on up and make yourself comfortable there.” Gambit said as he tossed him a lift key and what looked like a hotel room key. “Just stay off the other floors cause the security system isn’t something you want to mess around with.”

“What about you?” He asked curious what Gambit was going to do. He had a mental flash of Gambit going back to the club and joining in with the guys in the alley. “Uh not that it is any of my business.”

“Since I’m here I’ll check my messages see if there is any news from the guild then probably go to sleep,” Gambit said gesturing to an office in the back of the garage. “You thought I was gonna go back to the club didn’t you?” He nodded embarrassed. “Naw, lost the mood and besides I gotta be here in case you want to talk in the morning about that boner you popped on the way over.” He was even more embarrassed. “Relax Bobby just cause you got aroused seeing two guys making out doesn’t mean anything just go think about things and we will talk in the morning.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He certainly wouldn’t have been if the situation were reversed. He could just imagine how much fun he’d have teasing Gambit about his sexuality crisis if he was the one going through it.

“Payback for how nice you were to me when I was blind,” Gambit said as he walked over to the office and punching in a code. Just before he went in he said, “You didn’t have to put up with me tagging along so much.” He felt guilty then because honestly he’d hung around with Gambit because he was someone he could feel a bit of pity for while trapped as ice.

He headed to the lift and after figuring out where the key went pushed the button for the second floor. It looked like just an old lift but the sound it made was definitely not normal for an antique lift. He figured it must look so old cause Gambit liked the look. He noticed there were at least two basement levels but he wasn’t going to chance the security system. He stepped out at the second floor and stared at shock. There was a full size Swimming pool on the second floor it was ridicules who stuck a full size Olympic swimming pool on the second floor. Once he got over his shock he saw that just past the pool was the guest suite.

He used the key card and then was shocked again. This place was nicer than any apartment or house he’d ever lived in and it was the guest suite. He really couldn’t imagine what the up stairs of this place looked like and wondered just a little if it was too late to become a professional thief.

He found one of the two bedrooms in the guest suite and stripping down to his boxers climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind was on over drive and there was no way he was going to be able to get to sleep. He started thinking about the two very different scenes that he’d seen when he left the club. He still didn’t see the appeal of the two guys that had asked them to join he knew it was judgmental but he just didn’t understand how someone could do that. He’d never be comfortable doing that which reminded him of why he and Emma didn’t work out he had trust and commitment issues.

He turned his attention to the other couple who had honestly been just as public with their love making but for some reason it struck him more as a glimpse of two people just enjoying one another not two people putting on a show. He had certainly done similar things in his life he and Opal had once got carried away in a movie theater and while they hadn’t crossed the line into out right public sex they might have put a toe over it.

He began to wonder what it would be like to be either guy in that car it was easy enough to put himself in the position of the guy receiving the blow job but who to picturing giving it to him. He immediately rejected Jean Paul he still wasn’t sure how he felt about the revelation that his friend was attracted to him. He thought fleetingly of using Gambit but it just seemed wrong to use someone helping him. He ended up starting to picture his favorite movie actor but it just wasn’t the same he wanted some connection in the fantasy. He began to picture himself as the guy giving the blow job wondering what it would feel like and it was easier to picture a nebulous person he wanted to make happy.

His body began to respond and he shoved his boxers down freeing his dick and beginning to jerk off. He was really getting into and then the image of Gambit’s early joke him getting fucked ended up in his head. He knew how pleasurable anal stimulation could be Emma had shown him that during their brief romance even though it had taken her a while to talk him into it.

He began to picture himself getting fucked and was surprised to see the face his mind conjured up for his fantasy romp. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of Scott that way but now a days he couldn’t think about Emma without thinking about Scott. He was too into the moment to stop him self so he just went with it and began to beat off faster as he imagined Scott fucking him he was just wishing he had some lube to fuck himself with his hand when he finally climaxed.

It was only as the afterglow faded that he realized how fucked up it was to fantasize about Scott brought on by thinking about Emma. He closed his eyes and began doing the best he could to fall asleep but the wet stickiness on his stomach, hand and dick was keeping him awake so he got up and cleaned up. He fell back in bed afterwards and finally fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking and struggled for a moment to recall where he was. He remembered then and reluctantly got up and got dressed. He found Gambit in the kitchen of the small suite fixing breakfast. “How’d you sleep?”

“All right,” He lied trying not to think about what he’d done before he slept. “I guess I do go both ways.” He said as Gambit shoved a plate of food in front of him. He began to eat ignoring the raised eyebrow of Gambit’s.

“Had a little self exploratory fun?” Gambit suggested with a wink. “Don’t worry about it mon ami where you go from here is up to you.” The other man sat down and began to eat his own plate. “If you want you can stay here for a few days and get your head on straight.” He ignored the horrible pun and kept eating. “Really Bobby just take your time before you decide what to do next?”

 

“I’m going back to the mansion for a while but I might take you up on this offer but I need to think about it.” He wasn’t sure he wanted to be staying here with Gambit of all people. “In the mean time I just have to ask why is there a swimming pool on the second floor?”

“This place was designed by one of the guild members who loves to swim but knows this area isn’t right for a visible pool on the roof top and the basements had to go to other uses.” Gambit said with a smile. “So She stuck the pool next to the guest suite.” He still thought it was ridicules but that made some sense.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
